simpsons_treehouse_of_horrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Treehouse of Horror VI
Synopsis As with the other Treehouse of Horror episode, it contains three self-contained segments. In "Attack of the 50-Foot Eyesores", a freak storm brings Springfield's oversized advertisements and billboards to life and they begin attacking the town. The second segment, "Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace" is a parody of the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" film series, in which Groundskeeper Willie attacks schoolchildren in their sleep. In the third and final segment, "Homer3", Homer finds himself trapped in a three dimensional world. Individual Episodes Attack of the 50 Foot Eyesores In a parody of the 1958 film, Attack of the 50 Foot Woman, Homer goes to Lard Lad Donuts to get a "Colossal Donut", where he denounces their advertising when he realizes that the "colossal donuts" aren't very colossal. So, in revenge, he steals the Lard Lad mascot's metal donut. In the midst of a freak storm, Lard Lad and other giant advertising figures come to life to terrorize Springfield. Homer eventually returns the donut, but Lard Lad and his friends simply keep right on destroying. Finally, Lisa goes to an ad agency, and an executive suggests not to look at the monsters. He tries to write a song, but suggests it would actually sound better coming out of Paul Anka, who performs the song "Just Don't Look" with Lisa. The citizens of Springfield do not look at the monsters, who lose their powers and become lifeless. But Homer is still paying attention to Lard Lad and the metal donut, everyone tells him to look away but he is more interested in the donut until Bart and Lisa pull him away, causing Lard Lad to collapse and become lifeless. Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace In a parody of A Nightmare on Elm Street, Bart is outside playing Frisbee with his dog, but during this dream he has a nightmare that Groundskeeper Willie tries to kill him (using the styles of Freddy Krueger). He is slashed with a rake, and the scratches are still on his body after he wakes up. Many other kids at Springfield Elementary School also say they were terrorized by Groundskeeper Willie in their nightmares, and what he did actually affected them. Lisa was attacked with hedge clippers that chopped off two pieces of her hair, Nelson was ran over with a floor buffer and Sherri & Terri have been slashed across their chests like Bart. When the children comment on who attacked them. Principal Skinner says there's nothing mysterious about Willie and that he simply disappeared, before telling them not to question the "bizarre cover-up" (Skinner's exact words). When the students take a test, Martin Prince finishes early falls asleep and is killed by Groundskeeper Willie, who cracks a joke about Martin's situation, similar to how Freddy taunts his victims. Martin Prince dies in class, with his face and body frozen in a look of absolute terror. When Bart and Lisa tell Marge about Martin's death, she says she doesn't see how it involves Groundskeeper Willie, but Bart says they didn't mention Willie.. She says that Groundskeeper Willie was killed in a furnace explosion because Homer turned up the thermostat (even when there was a note saying "Do Not Touch") in the school on the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day of the thirteenth month (the school misprinted their calendars; Homer is heard complaining about the "lousy Smarch weather"). He burned to death while the parents of the students looked on and did nothing while attending a meeting, and that he told the parents he would get his revenge by killing the children in their dreams (the one area where the parents cannot protect them). Bart decides that he's going to go to sleep and dream of fighting Groundskeeper Willie. Lisa is supposed to stay awake and wake him up if he seems to be in trouble. Bart appears in his dream and attempts to get Groundskeeper Willie, who can also transform into other things. Groundskeeper Willie turns into a bagpipe spider and is about to kill Bart, when Lisa enters, trying to wake him up. But since she's in the dream, that means she has also fallen asleep (she claimed that she was just resting her eyes). They're about to lose the battle when Maggie appears and uses her pacifier to clog the bagpipe chimney, causing Willie to explode. The next day, everything is back to normal, but Lisa is still worried that Willie might still be out in the world somewhere waiting to kill them in ways they can't imagine. A bus then stops in front of them, allowing Willie to get off where he makes a few pathetic attempts to scare the children. When the bus leaves, Willie chases after it because he left his gun on his seat. Homer³ In a parody of The Twilight Zone episode, Little Girl Lost, Homer desperately tries to avoid Patty and Selma during a visit, he hides behind a bookcase and stumbles upon a gateway to the third dimension. Homer explores the peculiar area while searching for a method to escape it when a bouncing cone stabs him in the butt. When he accidentally throws the cone in the center of the ground, point first, it starts to collapse into a sinkhole, taking Homer closer to it with increasing force, while Professor Frink outside explains to the others that Homer was in the third dimension. Chief Wiggum, enraged, shoots the wall that Homer passed into when entering the 3-D universe, but the bullets just get sucked into the black hole after Homer narrowly dodges them. Bart then ties a rope around his waist, and goes into the dimension to save Homer. However, the distance between them is too far for Bart to reach his Dad. Homer leaps for Bart, but falls short and into the sinkhole, yelling "Crap!" Bart ends up back in the house thanks to his safety rope after the third dimension imploded on itself. Bart tells the truth about what happened, much to Marge's dismay. Hoping to provide solace, Lovejoy says to her that Homer will end up in a better place. Homer lands in a dumpster in the "real" world, where he is met by shocked "real" people. Where he then sees a shop named "Erotic Cakes" goes inside and he forgets all of his troubles. Category:Episodes